I Won't Lose You
by nightviolets
Summary: Gau and Raikou finally admit their feelings after years of hidden fantasies and dreams. The new couple struggles with jealousy, trust, and keeping their passion alive—all while fighting for justice in the Nabari world! GauxRaikou with hinted MiharuxYoite ••I'll continue depending on your responses••
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** I decided to change up my normal writing style for this story. The point of view changes between Raikou and Gau. The switch occurs when a new section starts (indicated by a line across the screen). Please let me know if I made it too confusing. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I __don't own Nabari no Ou. There would've been a whole lot more shounen-ai/yaoi if I did. :)_

"Ugh, you're hopeless, Gau." Raikou's fist atop his head snapped Gau out of his daydream (about Raikou of course). He felt his mouth to make sure drool wasn't pouring out. Dreams about Raikou were progressively becoming steamier. "We're leaving now."

Gau stood from his chair and quickly caught up to Raikou, already at the restaurant doors. How had the daydream started, anyway? Gau blushed as he remembered.

_"Will you be joining me in training tomorrow morning, Gau? You've been sleeping in a lot recently." Gau didn't hear a word the man said. He was busy getting lost in his imagination. Raikou's face was a gift from the gods: his chiseled jaw and cheekbones, flowing cotton-candy-pink hair that fell to his shoulders, long eyelashes in a permanent curl, deep chocolate-colored eyes, a long slender neck...Gau could give you 85 reasons that Raikou's body was perfect—he'd gone over them in his head so many times that he finally wrote them down. He could probably think of 10 or 15 more if he tried. Don't even get him started on Raikou's inner beauty, he would be talking for days. "Gau...?"_

He couldn't blame Raikou for being annoyed with his daydreams—Gau couldn't blame him for anything—they were happening more frequently and lasting longer. He couldn't help it. The alluring samurai was irresistible. But he also knew he wasn't alone in seeing Raikou's perfection. Double-takes were an ordinary occurrence when he walked anywhere; girls giggled and whispered when he was spotted; male and female alike found it difficult to speak to him (especially after hearing his velvety smooth voice).

Gau considered it a blessing being able to go home with him every night. He cooked, cleaned, researched, doing everything in his power to please Raikou. He rescued Gau from the man who murdered his parents. Sweeping up Raikou's crumbs from the floor and washing his plate was the _least_ Gau could do.

Being in debt to him was a big part of not admitting his feelings for him. How could an orphaned boy like himself even think of acting selfishly to his savior? That and fear of devastating rejection. He constantly assured himself that the one-sided relationship was better than the risk of losing the person he held above all others. Gau couldn't live without Raikou; he would die from loneliness.

* * *

Raikou watched his companion closely as he made dinner that night, pretending to read the local newspaper. He loved the way he flew around the kitchen attempting—and usually succeeding—to cook multiple dishes at once; the crinkle of his nose as he scrutinized the spices, making sure to use a delicious combination; his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he measured ingredients. _If only_..Raikou thought sullenly. Gau only thought of him as a mentor and a friend. True, Gau greatly admired Raikou, but he was sure that his deeper feelings would be reciprocated if he spoke them aloud.

For now, Raikou was content with watching the boy from afar, delighting in every admiring look the boy sent his way and holding onto every word of praise Gau gave him. Raikou couldn't risk losing his only real friend for the slight chance of Gau feeling the same.

* * *

Raikou's samurai training consisted of early morning yoga, brushing up on martial arts and analyzing moves he was doing wrong, and polishing up on the location vital pressure points.

Raikou always slowed the pace of his attacks during training in order to teach Gau the correct movements. His assaults to the boy were 1/4 the strength of his true force. Raikou never wanted to hurt Gau ever again. The pain he felt from injuring the person he loved most was unbearable—he wouldn't forgive himself if he lost control again. Technically, it wasn't Raikou's fault that Gau was injured. He jumped in front of the samurai's sister without Raikou seeing him. But of course Raikou took full blame and he couldn't be convinced to think otherwise.

The pink haired swordsman was floored at Gau's immediate unconditional forgiveness. He was seeking punishment from him and the deep would had no effect on the desire Gau had to stick by his side. In all of Raikou's life, he never witnessed such wholehearted trust and loyalty towards a single person. That was when Raikou fell in love. He was in no sense worthy of Gau's affection, but he couldn't live without it. Selfish as it was Raikou would keep Gau by his side no matter the cost.

"I'll never get this one right," Gau dropped to the ground defeatedly.

"Yes you will. Hard work and perseverance is the key to samurai training." Raikou squatted down and ruffled his thick black hair affectionately. "Practice makes perfect," he finished the mini speech with a reassuring grin.

"Thank you for being so patient and supportive, Raikou-san. I appreciate it so much." Gau's yellow cat-eyes gleamed brightly. There was that smile again. The one that made Raikou's heart skip a beat. He was so effortlessly charming.

"It's my pleasure. I want you to have the skills to protect yourself. I can't let anyone hurt you..." Raikou cursed himself for letting the last part slip out. Being too doting might lead to scaring off the boy. _Although, it's never bothered him before..._ "Let's try again." Raikou held out a hand to lift him up. "It's all in the stomach. You have to keep your core tight to stay balanced."

After a few more clumsy attempts Gau finally caught on. He'd always been a quick learner. Gau never ceased to amaze Raikou.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are we going to pass judgement upon him?" Gau flinched from Raikou's voice inches from his ear. He chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't realize that you were concentrating on your research so intently."

"No, it-it's fine, really." _Raikou's face is right next to mine. His hand is on my shoulder. Keep cool, Gau. Don't be an idiot._ "Yeah, definitely. This guy is on a murdering spree. He's killing innocent people, slaughtering entire families. He doesn't even spare the children."

"Have you figured out why?" Raikou sat beside him on the couch looking at him with interest.

"I think so." Gau pulled a page pointed to a picture on the screen. "This guy here broke into our target's home about two months ago. He killed the intruder in self-defense so he wasn't charged with murder." Gau showed him a list of victims. "A week afterwards he killed a family he had no connection to. Since then he's been traced to around ten break-in homicides. I assume he wanted to relive the thrill of killing and couldn't stop."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Someone staying in a hotel thought he recognized the guy returning to his room around 3am last night and reported it. He must be staying there under a false name. I think we should stake out the hotel tonight and follow him."

"Sounds good to me." Raikou placed a gentle hand on Gau's head. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably starve. You couldn't cook if your life depended on it."

Raikou chuckled at this. "I think you're right. I'll have to show my appreciation more." God Raikou is so hot. Just once, I wish I could touch his beautiful hair, get lost in his warm embrace, or even just hold his hand. I wish I could tell him how much I care. Maybe one day I'll finally have the courage to do so...

* * *

Gau was correct in his research—as always—so they followed the man along a quiet street in the dead of night. Occasional street lights were the only source that cut through the darkness. Raikou leapt gracefully from a bush, Gau following clumsily behind, when the man reached the gate to the house he was targeting next.

Raikou painted a description in his mind. _He's around a foot taller than me sturdily built. He could definitely hold his own in a fist fight._ He could not however, match Raikou's quick and nimble movements.

The perpetrator turned to the pair in alarm when he heard the unsheathing of Shirogamon. "You have killed numerous people outside the Nabari world, therefore betraying the Kairoshu. We are here to pass judgement upon you."

The man snickered. "I've heard of you. Raikou Shimizu the samurai, right?" Raikou merely stared at him, death in his eyes. The man continued in a deep scratchy voice, "I haven't heard of the scrawny kid next to you, though." He looked Gau up and down. "Training him to be a samurai, are you? Where's his weapon? I don't see any."

Raikou growled, "He is of no interest to you. Your fight is with me." Raikou knew that the samurai's protectiveness of him during battle. The intensity in which Raikou guarded him was similar to a bear and her cubs. Gau's safety took priority over everything else.

The man raised an eyebrow catching on to his defensive tone. _Damn. I **have**__ to start concealing my emotions better. It only puts Gau in more danger when I reveal my possessiveness._

The man pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Raikou. He simply smiled. "The name of this blade is Shirogamon." Raikou looked at the sword proudly. "Your bullets are no match against it." There was a subtle tone of vanity in his voice. Both Raikou and Gau knew that he could easily deflect anything with or without Shirogamon, even something as fast as a bullet.

Raikou readied himself for attack. He was not however, ready when the man turned the gun towards Gau, shooting without hesitation. "Gau!" Raikou dove to the boy, pushing him aside. They both landed on the cement, Gau in Raikou's strong arms. "Gau," He breathed. "Are you ok? Please say you're not hurt." He searched Gau for any signs of injury. He gasped at the sight of blood on his chest. _Oh God, what have I done. I should've seen this coming. Gau..my poor Gau..._

Gau followed Raikou's eyes to his shirt. "I'm fine. He just got my arm. Forget me. I'll be ok for now. You have to get him. Don't let him escape."

With great reluctance Raikou got up and left Gau, flying down the street like a cheetah chasing it's prey. He caught up to the man and kicked him down. He flipped over and looked up with pure terror. "Please...spare me." Raikou's normally pretty brown eyes turned black with hatred. All he could think of was Gau lying on the cement bleeding.

Raikou impaled the man with Shirogamon, twisting it around to make sure he died an excruciating death. "Nobody touches Gau," he whispered. Tears ran down his face. "Nobody!" He screamed this time, slashing at the man's chest. After another minute of tearing the man to pieces Raikou sheathed Shirogamon and ran back to Gau. Saying nothing, he tore off fabric with ease wrapping it around the boy's wound with extra care. Satisfied with his work, he looked at Gau with his tear-stained face.

"Oh, Gau," Raikou took him into his arms refusing to let go. He buried his face in Gau's chest. "I'm so sorry I let this happen. I should've protected you better. I'm so sorry, Gau." Raikou didn't care about the vulnerability he was showing. Right now, all he cared about was Gau. All he _ever _cared about was Gau. A small hand slid up his back to stroke his hair; a head rested on his.

"Raikou, please don't blame yourself. It's not that bad. Pushing me out of the way saved my life. Do you hear me? Everything is going to be ok.

He pulled away from Gau to look at him quizzically. "How can you forgive me so easily? I put you in danger.."

"There's nothing to forgive," Gau's eyes radiated passion and...desire? Raikou slowlydropped his head to Gau's and gently-but deliberately-kissed him, pulling on his lower lip as he moved away. _No...why did I do that? This will change everything between them. He couldn't let Gau slip through his fingers. _Shy hands took hold of Raikou's neck and drew him in. Lips coyly brushed against his. _Gau is...kissing me? _Raikous quickly analyzed the situation. _Gau is kissing me. _The samurai captured him in his arms deepening the kiss. He experimentally advanced his tongue, sinking into him when Gau returned the gesture.

Raikou grudgingly tore himself from Gau, ending the kiss. He hadn't realized how passionate their kissing was until he felt the aftermath. His pulse was racing, lungs gasping for air. "I have to get you to a hospital. The bullet is still in your arm."

"Raikou-san..."

"No arguing." Raikou's voice was serious but comforting. "Can you walk?-nevermind, we don't have time for that." He scooped up Gau with ease and promptly started for the nearest hospital. Raikou kept his face emotionless and unreadable for the first time that night. He desperately wished to discuss what happened but remained silent instead. _I have to take care of Gau. There's no time to talk about it._


	3. Chapter 3

Gau awoke to the smell of cleaning products and the light of mid-day shining through his hospital window. _How long was I asleep for?...They must've put me on pretty strong pain meds—from Raikou's..insistence most likely. At least they worked._ Gau rubbed the gauze-covered wound on his right arm. The pain had vanished completely.

Gau looked around the room, stopping at the chair where Raikou slept. He was breathtakingly gorgeous whether he was awake or not. It wasn't fair. Raikou's long legs stopped at crossed ankles. His elegant and serene face rested in his hand, elbow propped on the chair's arm. The slender fingers of his right hand curled around his sword's sheath instinctively. _How the hell did he get permission to bring that in a hospital. Oh yeah, he's Raikou..._ Gau was always astounded by Raikou's never-failing skill of charming people into getting his way.

It wasn't hard for Raikou to get what he wanted. He was a magnificent creature. Gau remembered the time he just lightly placed a hand on a girl's shoulder to bargain for groceries. They left paying 1/4 the original price. Raikou's hypnotizing features and mannerisms really came in handy with budget and getting out of trouble, but Gau hated it. He despised people who looked at Raikou the way he did; loathed ones lucky enough to be touched by him.

Gau's fists unclenched as he remembered the previous night. Not one of those people touched his lips; felt the warmth of his embrace; witnessed his complete vulnerability. _What exactly happened last night, anyway? What was Raikou thinking? Maybe he saw it as a mistake...Emotions were running high and—and..what? Raikou can be an expert at masking his feelings if he tries_. Gau would wait until the samurai woke up. He wanted to know the truth of their encounter, and the best way for that was to wait patiently for the answer.

As if sensing Gau's need to talk, Raikou stretched his arms and yawned. _He even wakes up like a heavenly being..._

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Raikou looked at him lazily, still adjusting to the light.

"Better. It doesn't hurt at all."

Raikou scooted his chair next to the bed. He looked at Gau and took a breath. "About last night..." He waited for a reaction but continued when Gau remained silent. "I'm really sorry. You mean everything to me—and you were hurt—I just got carried away..."

Gau put a finger to Raikou's mouth, shushing him. _My finger is touching his mouth...why am I doing this? _

"Please don't apologize, Raikou-san. Don't tell me it was a mistake. I d-don't want it to be a mistake.."

Raikou paused for a moment to think. He removed Gau's hand from his lips and held it to his cheek. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I can't lose you. I'll never forgive myself if I drive you away."

"I'll never leave. I want to be at your side forever."

"Gau..." Raikou pushed the chair aside and bent over him. His eyes flickered with fiery desire. "I love you."

Gau couldn't breathe. I'M not dreaming..this is real. "I love you too."

Raikou jumped onto him and kissed him hungrily. Gau was shocked by the sudden attack, but quickly recovered. He matched the rhythm of Raikou's lips. Gau combed his fingers through flawless pink hair.

"Ahem." Raikou leapt off Gau when he saw the doctor standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Gau lay in his bed blushing so much it hurt. "This is a place of business—not a _motel_.

"Sorry," Raikou mumbled with embarrassment. It was the first time he'd seen him flustered. Gau held back a smile.

The woman checked the wound and noted his vitals. "You're free to go. Change the gauze regularly to avoid infection. The bullet didn't hit any arteries so you shouldn't have any difficulties moving it. Have a...nice day." She looked from Raikou to Gau wordlessly and left the room.

* * *

"Can you make sushi tonight? I've had a craving for days now."

"Sure, but you're helping me this time. It took me three hours when I made them alone."

Raikou took his hand and smirked. Of course he would help—he was always willing. Gau's pride was in his cooking. Stepping in without being asked would only hurt his tiny ego. "Alright. But you can't blame me if they turn out disgusting." Raikou tapped Gau's nose lovingly.

"I'll keep you under close supervision." Gau smirked devilishly.

If there was an innuendo somewhere in that sentence, Raikou couldn't find it. "Are you trying to seduce me, Gau?" He laughed noiselessly.

"I'm not very good at it..." He kicked a pebble into the street.

"I thought it was cute." He looked down at him dotingly. "And hey, I got the hint."

Raikou winked.

"Ugh, I hate when people call me cute. Why can't I be _hot_ or _sexy_ for once?"

Raikou answered the question despite its obvious rhetorical tone. "You're both of those. I'd be concerned if people said them aloud to you, though. I can't have you realizing that there are romantic options other than me." He spoke casually, but he was completely serious. Raikou wanted to be selfish with Gau. Nobody else could have him.

Gau laughed at this. "You're the only one I want."

He smiled contently. "C'mon let's go make some sushi."

They walked back to their apartment hand in hand. Raikou felt like the luckiest guy out there. He knew Gau probably deserved better, but that wouldn't stop Raikou from making the boy his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday, six weeks later**

"Just once more? Pleeaasee?.." Gau threw her a big puppy dog look—ironic given his cat-like eyes—and smiled.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Get back into position." The younger Shimizu sibling stepped back and moved her feet shoulder-width apart. Arms raised in a "x" she smirked. "I'm not going easy on you this time, though." Her grin reminded him of Raikou's. The siblings bore a striking resemblance and shared many similar personality traits. Both samurai were incredibly persistent in everything they did, care deeply about the ones they loved, and couldn't get enough of their martial arts background. Each of these traits worked to Gau's advantage when training with Raimei. He knew that she would agree to work with him on difficult moves if it meant making her brother happy.

"Bring it on," Gau said moving into the same position.

Arms and legs whipped through the air quickly. Gau just barely dodged a few of her attacks. Once accustomed to the speediness of her movements, he switched to the offensive. Not surprisingly, the talented samurai easily ducked, jumped, and slid away from his attacks. Gau recalled the new move he learned. Raimei fell to the grass with a thump. He stood over her for a moment before helping her up.

Gau dropped to the ground and looked up to her, catching his breath. "That was good. Staying on the defensive until you're ready is a strategy that I had trouble learning." She sat next to him and continued, "Just remember that you shouldn't put all your effort into a single move. You beat me, but now you're exhausted. You wouldn't have the strength to fight back if your opponent recovered."

"Got it." They sat for a few minutes in silence, looking up to the sky. Now fully recovered, Gau stood up. "Thanks, Reimei. I really appreciate this."

"I'm always happy to help a friend." Raimei stood up and grinned. "Besides, you're getting pretty good. It's nice to train with someone who doesn't fall down every 10 seconds." She looked over her shoulder to Miharu.

He was sitting in the field with Yoite a safe but close distance from them. Miharu looked back at her with his usual passive attitude and shrugged.

"I'm busy Friday, so would Saturday be alright?" The Shimizu turned her attention back to Gau.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll check and let you know." He waved over her shoulder to Yoite and Miharu. "See you guys later!" Miharu waved back; Yoite smiled and nodded in response.

_I wonder what's going on with these two. Yoite never used to smile. Ever since he started hanging out with Miharu he's been much friendlier. _Gau shrugged, not lingering on the thought for long. _Well at least he's happy now._

* * *

Raikou stared down to the vegetables in confusion. He must've looked at 20 leeks in the past few minutes. He was quickly growing frustrated. _Gah! How does he do this!?I see no difference in quality. _He randomly picked a few and placed them in the basket with a sigh. Raikou was well aware that Gau took extreme care when choosing the best produce. _Maybe I should pay more attention to his reasoning… _

"Why did he make _me _do this!?" He groaned as he reached the fruit aisle. A few heads turned in response to the exclamation. Raikou glared back uncharacteristically. _This is why Gau should buy the food._

Raikou looked at the list Gau made before paying. As usual, he easily walked away with twice the amount of food he paid for. _Well at least I'm good for __**something.**_

At the apartment, Raikou unloaded groceries and collapsed on the couch. "Why isn't Gau back yet?" He asked himself. "Choosing books at the library shouldn't take this long…" The samurai recently noticed his partner's absences increasing—to his discontent. They had confessed their feelings for each other not too long ago. They went slow with their relationship for a week or so, not wanting to force anything. The next two or three weeks were great: trips to the beach, picnics in the park, candlelit dinners, movie nights cuddled up on the couch…

Not long after that, Raikou noticed a change in his behavior. Gau's actions towards Raikou weren't any different—he was fully committed to the relationship when they were together—but there was something strange going on. He found some comfort in Gau's sincere "I love you's" and emotional presence in their intimacies, but he was still troubled by his frequent departures.

He had to think of some kind of gesture; something to show Gau how much he loved him. _I could buy him flowers or chocolate….No that's too cliché. _Raikou suddenly had an epiphany. _It's perfect! I'll give him what he loves most…_

* * *

It was early afternoon outside, but the apartment looked like night had fallen when Gau returned. The shades were closed and the lights were off. Gau turned on the kitchen light and looked around. "Raikou?" He called out to the empty space. The boy was answered with silence. The elder man had left for the grocery store hours ago. "Is it really that difficult to do a little shopping?" He mumbled to himself.

Gau fell onto the couch and reached for the remote.

"Welcome home," a seductive voice whispered in his ear. Arms wrapped around his neck and long slender fingers stroked his chest. Gau jumped in surprise. Why hadn't Raikou responded when he called for him? "You were gone for so long," he purred into the boy's ear. "I missed you…"

Gau's heart was racing beneath his lover's hands. He turned around to face the back of the couch. Smoldering amber eyes met his. "R-Raikou-san?" One look from the man could make Gau's head spin.

Raikou answered with his lips pressed against his. He was taken-aback a second time. It wasn't unusual for Raikou to initiate their intimacies but there was a certain urgency in the kiss that caught Gau off guard. He pulled away and spoke with worried interest. "Is something wrong?"

The samurai pulled him back in but replied this time. He spoke against Gau's lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no..I," He stammered.

"Then hush." Raikou silenced him with a finger pressed to his lips and a love bite to his neck. Gau suddenly found himself beneath Raikou on the couch. _He's so __**fast**__…He jumped over the couch and pushed me down before I could blink. _The man's effortless strength and agility left him paralyzed and out of breath. "Do I really arouse you so easily, Gau?" Raikou purred in his ear, rolling his tongue on each 'r'. He tried to reply but could only managed a whimper.

_Am I really that obvious? _Gau realized that Raikou was pressed closely against him…all of him. _Oh…that's why. _The boy reddened at the discovery. Gau brought the man's mouth back to his by Raikou's beautiful salmon-dyed hair. Before their relationship began, Gau often caught himself staring at the mane falling just below perfectly carved shoulders. He tried to pinpoint the correct name for the color. The top contenders were: cherry blossom, coral, fuchsia, peach, and salmon. The speculation stopped when Gau realized how pitiful of a game it was. _Why the hell am I contemplating his __**hair color**__ right now!?_ He facepalmed mentally and returned to reality.

Raikou lifted the tip of his shirt, coaxing Gau to remove it. He eagerly agreed and tossed his shirt onto the floor. Raikou repeated the action and brought the boy's arms to his chest. Gau explored the smooth skin on his sides; caressed the bumps and contours of his abdomen. Raikou slid back slightly. He moaned as his lover brushed against him. His heart beat faster than ever when strong hands massaged his thighs; it skipped when a hot slippery tongue made its way down his torso. Teeth bit into his pelvic bone, soft lips met the boy's bony hips.

"Mmm, Raikou-san," Gau breathed. Feathery light kisses made their way up to his mouth; a tongue slid into his already pardoned lips. Raikou's rhythm slowed after a few minutes before stopping entirely. His lips remained parted for a moment, lost in a trance from his partner's passion.

Gau opened his eyes to find gorgeous brown eyes looking down at him. _Forget his hair, I should've made a list of his eye color. It would be endless… _

"I love you, Gau. I always have and I always will." The fiery passion he spoke with made Gau tremble.

"I love you, Raikou. I'll never stop." Gau replied with desire and without hesitation. Raikou's face lit up from the matched intensity. He bent down to kiss him and hopped off Gau. The boy watched the flawless creature gracefully pick up his shirt and throw Gau his.

"Are you making lunch soon? I'm starving." The boy propped himself on his elbows and stared at his counterpart searching through the fridge.

"Um, yeah I guess." Gau clothed himself and stood up shakily. "What do you want?"

Raikou stood up and walked back to where Gau stood. After placing a kiss on his forehead, the samurai sat back down on the couch and threw him a sly smile. "Surprise me."

* * *

Raikou fell asleep that night quite pleased. As expected, Gau was perplexed by his sudden attack. He was further satisfied by the breathless reaction from his partner after teasing him. Raikou left him wanting more, just as planned.

He would quickly return Gau to his usual—easily intoxicated (emotionally) by his lover—self. Raikou _needed_ Gau's love now that he experienced the full extent of it. He meant what he told his lover earlier that day: _"I love you Gau. I always have and I always will."… _Raikou would show him just how much he meant that statement until the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Raikou spent the next three days never leaving Gau's side. His plan turned out much better than expected. On a particularly beautiful Wednesday morning, the samurai awoke to the delicious smell of his all-time favorite food: chocolate chip pancakes. Not just any pancakes, however. Gau made them beyond comparison to anyone else's; other pancakes cowered in the presence of the heavenly ones created by the incredibly skilled teenage chef.

Raikou walked into the kitchen with a bright lazy smile aimed at the boy.

"Well someone's in a good mood," Gau commented. He was standing at the stove frying their mouthwatering breakfast. He turned slightly to meet his eye, but quickly returned to cooking. Every pancake was always browned to perfection—not a single burnt or undercooked one.

"Of course I am," Raikou replied. "I get to watch my adorable boyfriend make my favorite breakfast." Gau blushed and finished preparing the food in silence. The samurai nearly pounced on the food once placed in front of him. "Gau…these…are…..amazing!" He exclaimed between large bites. Raikou devoured his food like a hungry shark feeding on a helpless school of fish. Now finished he sat back in his chair, closed his eyes, and rubbed his very satisfied stomach. "So….delicious…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Raikou opened his eyes to a content smirk.

"What's the occasion for this lovely meal?" He raised an eyebrow to him. Gau usually only made the pancakes when he had really good or bad news.

"Just thought I'd do something nice," Gau replied happily. "Besides, I like to eat them, too."

Satisfied with the answer, he asked with a gorgeous smile, "What have I ever done to deserve someone so perfect?" Raikou walked around the table and planted a big smooch on his partner's sweet lips before he could protest the compliment. "If only there was a way to show my appreciation…Oh, wait…" He kissed him again, an innocent yet cunning smile creeping across the man's face. "I think there is." The samurai took the lightweight boy in his arms, sitting him onto the edge of their unmade bed. It was formerly Raikou's bed, but Gau moved in a week into their relationship.

"You've been increasingly affectionate lately….I could definitely get used to this," The boy spoke happily under the pink curtain of the samurai's hair.

Raikou laughed with relief into the boy's neck. Why did he doubt Gau's feelings for him? Nothing had changed between them.

The next two days were not unlike Wednesday. They were so happy together, and each made a point to show it. Everything was perfect up until Friday night. Gau was in the kitchen cooking dinner—as usual—while Raikou lounged on the couch channel surfing. A strange noise caught the samurai's attention and he sat up to find the source. Gau's phone lit up on the table in front of him. _He must've forgotten where he put it._ Raikou struggled to fight the curiosity but gave in after a few pitiful seconds. His self-control had no control whatsoever against his meddlesome nature. After confirming Gau's focus was still on cooking, he picked up the phone and flipped it open.

Are we still on for tomorrow? I think the park we met in on Tuesday will work well again. People don't really go there anymore.

_That's strange…_ Raikou thought back to last Tuesday. _He said he was at the library that day. He sent the samurai to the grocery store because he might take awhile searching for a book. _Now that Raikou thought about, he didn't recall Gau bringing any books home that day. _What could he be hiding from me? Why did the text mention a deserted park? _He put the phone down and glanced to his lover, staring for a moment before questioning with heavily concealed worry. "Gau, I never asked you how your search at the library went last Tuesday. What books did you choose?"

Gau hesitated just enough to cause Raikou unease. "Oh, um," Gau sounded a bit shaky. "I couldn't find any good ones."

"Oh, alright." Gau went back to cooking while the samurai plotted his next move. He had to be extremely careful not to alert his lover of his suspicion. "I was thinking we could see a movie tomorrow? I hear there's a bunch of really good ones that just came out."

"Well I think I'm busy tomorrow morning but sometime after 2:00 or 3:00 sounds good. I um, I promised Miharu I'd take him…book hunting. He wants to start reading more and asked me to give some suggestions." Gau smiled genuinely.

Raikou's insides twisted painfully. _He's….lying to me. Gau never lies to me._ "Alright, just don't be too long. I'll get bored all alone here." _What reason could he have to deceive me like that? Who is he meeting tomorrow? He doesn't have the contact saved…_

"There's always something on t.v.—you watch like, everything. You'll be fine." Gau's words weren't spoken harshly, but they still felt like a painful slap to his face.

Raikou and Gau ate dinner together and discussed movies before heading to bed. _Is he…cheating on me? Am I just not enough for him anymore? How could he sleep beside me after telling me an elaborate lie to escape my company?..._

A single tear fell to Raikou's pillow. He dreamt of the times when they spent every moment together.

* * *

Gau crawled out of bed around 12:00 am with extreme care not to wake the man sleeping next to him soundly. He closed the bedroom door and fell onto the couch. The dropped his face into his hands with a silent cry. _I can't stand lying to Raikou like this…it's getting too hard. _He forced himself not to be bothered by Raikou's disappointment every time he lied. _I don't think he's suspicious, but it's killing me._

_It's only for another week, _Gau reassured himself. _It'll all be worth it when I see the pleasantly surprised look on his gorgeous face. _The only thing he ever wanted to do was make his lover happy. Being away from the samurai—even for only an hour or two every few days—was difficult enough. _C'mon, you idiot. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and think of why you're doing this._

His last thought gave him new strength. He'd been taking martial arts lessons from his boyfriend's younger sister. He wanted to reveal his new moves to the samurai as a birthday present. He could finally be of some help during missions. Gau hated silently standing by while Raikou put himself in danger.

The samurai was an extraordinarily talented swordsman and he could fight just as well with his hands. His endurance and speed always shocked their enemies. Gau obviously enjoyed watching him gracefully knock down everything in his path, but he wished to help out every once in a while. Raikou was rarely ever injured in battle, but most of those instances occurred from protecting Gau—and he hated it.

Raikou most likely wouldn't give the boy extra training if it meant endangering his love, so he found the second-best option: Raimei Shimizu. She was almost as talented as her elder brother—_almost_—so she was Gau's best bet. As expected, the girl immediately agreed to give him instruction. She knew how much her brother would appreciate both Gau's dedication and her kindness towards his lover. It was the definition of a win-win outcome.

Gau learned more than he expected to and reveled in the thought of how proud Raikou would be of his determination and skill. Gau would finally be of some use in combat. He could now assist the samurai when necessary (as long as he wasn't in Raikou's way.)

_Just one more lesson and I won't have to lie anymore. One more lesson and we'll be fighting side by side._

Gau left the couch and returned to the bedroom. He looked at Raikou before climbing back next to him. _Gorgeous as always…_

_Monday is right around the corner. I can't wait…_


End file.
